


A Ball

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a soft spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just wanted to write some fluff.

Sherlock would never let it be known, but he had a soft spot, at least, where small creatures of the feline species were concerned. John of course found out when he’d returned to the flat early, to find the detective holding a very small kitten close to his chest. The brunette had of course started when the door was opened, drawing a small mew of protest to escape kitten.

“Is that?” the doctor started off, his tone slightly confused. He had never seen the detective look so attached to a creature in the time that he’d known him. Before he could get any other words out, Sherlock tucked the kitten even closer and gave John a challenging look.

“I very well couldn’t leave the poor thing out in the rain, could I John? I mean look at him, he’s so tiny and helpless…” he trailed off, holding the small ball of grey fur up for John to see. The doctor just raised a brow and made his way to where he sat with the mewling ball of fur.

“Of course you couldn’t Sherlock,” John smiled watching the kitten squirm in Sherlock’s arms before settling. “We’re keeping him then?” Sherlock’s face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning and John let out a sigh watching the kitten curl into a ball.


End file.
